


way too too many lights on me

by shesthesmoke



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: A little bit before and a little bit after 4.9, His boyfriend’s name is Vincent, M/M, Post episode 4.9 “Whiskey”, Texting, Whiskey encourages the waffles to disobey Bitty, Whiskey gets outed, Whiskey protects his boyfriend, mild to moderate pet name usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthesmoke/pseuds/shesthesmoke
Summary: Vincent didn’t want to go. Connor can’t blame him. Strategically, it wasn’t the best idea. All Samwell athletes are banned from that party, no exceptions. But a party with no athletes sounded like heaven.





	way too too many lights on me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Gates by Tyler Glenn 
> 
> All Chads are referred to by their last names (so Leighton = Chad L)

Connor Whisk is a strategist. It’s a stressful way to be sometimes. Sometimes he wishes he knew how to stop thinking. Other times, it comes in handy. 

 

Vincent didn’t want to go. Connor can’t blame him. Strategically, it wasn’t the best idea. All Samwell athletes are banned from that party, no exceptions. But a party with no athletes sounded like heaven.

 

“Listen. It’ll be fine. We’ll be low-key, it’ll be safe.”

 

“I don’t know… Leighton would actually kill me if we were caught.” Vincent sighed, draping his arms over Connor’s shoulders like they were slow dancing. Connor had an upsetting thought: he wanted to slow dance with Vincent. The thought was upsetting because he didn’t know what to do with it. They had given up the pretense that what they had wasn’t real, or didn’t involve feelings, but neither of them knew how to… do romance. 

 

“I… like you, V. A lot.”

 

“Oh, how sweet.”

 

“You’re such a jackass.” 

 

Vincent fake-pouted.

 

Connor took a deep breath. He hated being anxious about this, but his brain didn’t seem to care. He hated the hiding, but he knew that there weren’t any other options. For either of them. He knew that they would have to make do. 

 

“Come to the party with me?” Connor asked again.

 

Vincent nodded, finally. “I would love to.”

 

~

 

It was the Waffles who approached Whiskey first. “Hey, that party tonight…” Louis began, “Bitty wasn’t serious about it being off-limits, right?”

 

Whiskey considered the question for a moment, suddenly aware of the fact that whatever he did was setting an example for the freshmen. “I mean… technically Bitty can’t tell you what to do,” was the answer he finally decided on.

 

Louis got an evil gleam in his eye. “Perfect. Are you going?”

 

Whiskey nodded.

 

~

 

C: slight change of plans. some of my teammates are going to the party.

 

V: shit.

 

V: we could just stay in?

 

C: no it’s fine. they’re freshmen. they just got initiated so they probably like bitty less than i do right now. i trust them

 

V: i’m having 2nd thoughts

 

C: we can do smth else if u don’t feel comfortable. my roommate is out so we can just watch netflix or smth in my dorm.

 

V: sounds perfect <3

 

~

 

They end up at the party anyway. It really is a sight to behold. The lighting design is impeccable for some reason, and the whole property reeks of alcohol. Vincent fits right in, saying hi to all of his non athlete friends that are there, but Connor keeps getting the feeling that they should have stayed in. He pushes it aside.

 

“Hey, Con,” Vincent calls, “Come meet my friend April.” Connor goes over. “Connor, this is my friend April. April, this is my friend Connor.”

 

Normally, someone he’s in love with calling him a “friend” would sting, but this time feels nice for some reason. It’s a confirmation that they came together without revealing any sensitive information.

 

“Hey,” Connor remarks, “Have we met before? Aren’t you friends with Holster? Didn’t you graduate already?”

 

April laughs and shakes her head. “You’re thinking of my cousin.”

 

“But you look exactly the same,” Connor notes.

 

“We’re first cousins on both sides. Our parents are identical twins.”

 

“And you’re both named April?” Vincent asks.

 

April nods. “Our parents hadn’t spoken for, like, ten years. No one in the whole family realized until my parents sent out Christmas cards the year after I was born.”

 

“You’re shitting me,” Connor says.

 

“I’m not,” April replies.

 

Vincent and Connor end up in the basement. River is there, but he either doesn’t see anything or doesn’t ask any questions. Connor relaxes. He finally feels free. Free from thinking about class, hockey, home. Free from stressing about how he comes off and how he’s going to keep him and Vincent a secret. Free from strategizing.

 

He and Vincent have been making out for less than two minutes when something comes to disrupt the fragile frat party basement ecosystem. Bitty.

 

Connor bolts without thinking about it. He knows he’s been caught, but he’d rather be caught out on the front lawn where Bitty’s attention is directed only at him. 

 

Bitty grabs his arm. “It’s okay… I didn’t… or, I’m not…”

 

Connor leaves before he can continue. He pulls out his phone and texts Vincent.

 

~

 

C: god i’m so stupid 

 

C: i’m so sorry

 

C: i don’t think he saw you

 

C: i’ll call you tomorrow?


End file.
